Loki Chapter1:The Lost Sister
by Tasha Snow-Stark
Summary: The story of how Loki becomes evil,and how one girl saves him.


Chapter 1: The lost sister.

Darkness enveloped him. His heart was pounding so hard he thought that it would come out of his chest. He tried cry out but his voice would not come to his aid. He feels someone carrying him. He tries to fight free, but his meager strength is no match. They brought him to an equally dark room. He just sat there in fear. Unsure what to do, he knew his family would come looking for him but they didn't know where he was. Then a voice came out of the darkness.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Loki. Who are you?"

"They call me Nara."

"They call you?"

"Yes. I don't know what my birth name is. I've been here since I was a little girl. Did you say your name is Loki?"

"Yes I did. Why?"

"You're Asgardian."

"Yes."

He looked at her puzzled, he wasn't sure if he had made a friend or an ally. She looked at him could see his confusion she wasn't sure what she should do with him. If it was anything like any of the times before they would bring new prisoners and then they would take them away and no one would ever heard from them again.

Something she had noticed was that the cell across from her that held the skin changer was empty. They had never let them out of there cells, or had let anyone near their cells. She sat there looking at her new cellmate and what was the empty cell of the skin changer and wondered in fear if they were going to kill all of them. He sat there in wonderment of her and the entire situation. He knew that it was not good that he was here and that there was a good chance that his captives would kill him. And yet at the moment he was not sure if he would be scared of death, or if he would stand there with his honor to die to save her. His family's faces went through his mind and then thought of the young girl that was in front of him and that she probably did not know her family and he felt sadness.

She slid from the bed that she had been sitting onto the floor she crouched on the floor looking at him through the darkness her dark hair falling in her face. To Loki it seemed like forever that she sat there just starting at him. She stood up and looked into the hallway then back at him, he had stood up. She looked at the back wall; she turned from the hallway and went to the wall. Once she was standing in front of the wall, she looked at the wall for a moment, when she did not see what she looked for she ran her hands over the wall till she felt what she had been looking for. She pulled open a small alcove that held linens; she pulled out blankets for him; she handed them to him.

"Here use these."

"Thank you," smiled slightly as he said this.

The morning light shown in through a small window in the hallway, as he lay on the floor looking at the light wishing he could somehow let his family know that he was alright. Nara looked over the edge of her bed and looked at him. She knew what he was thinking almost as if she could his thoughts. The guards came through and gathered everyone into the hallway. The guards barked orders at them in a tongue that few knew and even few spoke. They were huge and they were blue with red eyes. Loki recognized them from the stories that his mother told him at bed time. There was only one small problem in Loki's mind; they should not have been able to leave Jotunheimr. He did not get time to think more on the topic, for they were moving all the prisoners he looked at the girl that he had shared the cell with and she motioned that he should follow the others. So he did, and soon he saw where they were taking them, he knew that things were not going to be good.

What he saw a mine, a very large, and very deep mine. It would seem that the Ice Giants were trying to collapse their only standing city, or were very intent on finding something Loki hadn't decide which it was. He looked back to the girl; she followed the orders that were barked at her. But Loki saw a fire in her eyes that he only seen in his Mothers eyes when she didn't agree with Father. The day went by so slowly for Loki, he worked hard but he was not use to this sort of labor. He watched the young girl the rest of the day, he knew that he knew her but he couldn't figure out from where.

That night when they were back in the cell, they were laying in their beds and she started to hum a song, but it wasn't just any song it was the song that Loki's Mother would sing to Thor and him. Loki looked towards her bed and he knew in that moment who she was.

"Kar'ra."

She turned and said: "what did you say?"

"Kar'ra, it was the name of my sister. She went missing years ago."

"I know that name."

As she said this she rolled over to look at him and a necklace hung from her neck. It was the royal seal of Asgard. Loki saw it and just stared for a moment. Then he gathered himself and looked at her and said:

"I believe that its' _your_ name."

"What?!"

"The song you were humming, my mother sings the same one and that pendant is the royal seal of Asgard. What do you remember of your home?"

"I remember that song, my Father's laughter, and my Mothers face."

"Does she look something like this?"

As he asked this he made a projection of his Mother. The Girl gasped and tears formed in her eyes and she just stared for the longest moment.

"That's, That's my Mother." She said with tears and sobs.

" Then_ your_ name is Kar'ra. You are the lost daughter of Asgard."


End file.
